


Love of A Vampire

by failedatlove



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedatlove/pseuds/failedatlove
Summary: Hope you enjoy.





	1. Preed

My pride would not allow me to say no; I couldn’t. Especially since I was with Greed- He always takes what he wants.

~~~~~

Chapter 1: PREED

Everything was quiet after the battle with Tsubaki. The Servamps and their respective Eves all went back to their daily lives; Mahiro (with Kuro in tail) went back to school, Misono and Lily went back to playing chess and drinking tea; with Lily’s (more than occasional) stripping, and so on and so forth.  
Time passed by quickly; the weeks turned into months, which eventually lapsed into years.  
“A party?” Hugh held the pink envelope in his hand as he perused the letter that was inside. “It’s from Lust. He wants to host a get together for all the Servamps and eves.” He eyed Tetsu, who was eating a sandwich behind him. 

-Time Skip to the party-

“Lawless, Liecht, so glad you two could make it!” Lily enthusiastically revealed a shoulder as he greeted the Greed pair. He moved out of the way so that the two could enter.  
Lily continued, “You two are actually the last ones here. We’ve all gathered in the royal family room.” He led the Greed pair to the family room, where all of the others were gathered.  
“Hey guys! What’s up?” Mahiru gave the pair a simple smile as he waved at them. “Long time no see!”  
Lawless stared back at Mahiru, who had Kuro sitting next to him.  
“You...okay Lawless?” Mahiru tilted his head slightly, a his brows furrowed in worry. Lawless blinked before scanning the group of servamps and eves.  
“Hugh...I need to talk to you about something serious.” Lawless’s voice dropped to a low, serious tone.  
“Yeah? What is it?” Hugh looked at the yellow-orange haired servamp in concern.  
“I’d...I’d rather not say here...Follow me.” Without waiting for Hugh’s response, Lawless walked off out of the living room.  
“Hey, wait up!” Pride ran after, his short height giving him trouble with keeping up with Lawless’s long strides.  
Finally, the two of them stopped at one of the mansion doors. “I figured it would be best to talk about this alone...” Lawless led pride into the room before closing the door behind him.


	2. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut

Chapter 2: The Secret

As Lawless locked the door, so no one will interrupt their alone time, he told Hugh in a soft but commanding voice, “Whatever happens in this room stays between us.” Before Hugh can respond Lawless had Hugh pinned against the wall and whispered in his ear, “It has been too long Brother...I’m sorry, but I can’t hold back my feelings anymore.” Hugh is speechless as he feels the warmth of Lawless’s lips passionately pushing against his neck.  
Hugh moans softly as a fire spreads through his body, and gently pushes Lawless away moaning, “L-lawless wh-what a-ah...s-stop p-please...l-let’s a-ah ta-talk f-first a-ah...”  
Lawless slightly pulls away and chuckles teasing Hugh by running his hand up Hugh’s inner thigh and saying, “Are you sure you want me to stop? You sounded like you really enjoyed that,” Lawless curses Hugh’s cheek as Hugh’s face became bright red and continues saying, “I want your body, I long for your body, I need your body, so please let me continue.”  
Hugh gasping for air manages to ask in a weak voice, “I-I thought y-you h-had to talk to m-me about s-s-ah-something serious.”  
Lawless laughs and says mockingly to Hugh as he starts to take off his pants, “We are having a serious talk with our bodies,” Lawless grabs Hugh’s erected cock and says, “It’s called sex<3”  
*My pride would not allow me to say no; I couldn’t. Especially since I was with Greed- He always takes what he wants.* Hugh thought with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Lawless pushes Hugh against the bed as he plays with Hugh’s cock mockingly saying, “Your cock is so small.”  
Hugh whimpers and moans, “I-if a-ah y-you mmm d-don’t l-l-ah-like it then ah d-don’t p-play with it ah<3.” Before Hugh can finish Lawless turned Hugh over and started sucking Hugh’s cock.  
*This is so wrong but it feels so good...I think i love Lawless* Hugh thinks as Lawless’s tongue wraps around Hugh’s cock. Hugh started moaning loudly and tried pushing Lawless’s mouth away from his cock as he moaned, “I-I ah a-am...ah yes...g-going t-to cu-cum..” but as he moaned the word he cummed in Lawless’s mouth.  
Lawless swallows as he whips cum off his lips and says, “Now it’s my turn.” He flips Hugh over and is about to slip his cock in Hugh when Kuro knocks on the door and asks in a worried voice, “are you two okay in there?” As both Hugh and Lawless rush to get dressed Lawless shouts, “Yeah we were just about to head back.”

-Time skip to end of party-

“Well that was a fun party right?” Lilly says as he reveals his shoulder. As the Eves and Servamps say their goodbyes Lawless pulls Hugh off to the side and commands in a low voice, “Meet me at the cafe tomorrow.”


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

“Tetsu. Lawless and I think we may have gotten a lead on some suspicious activity that’s been happening recently. As such, Lawless and I are going to hold a private meeting to discuss some ideas.” Hugh fastened his red and black cape and ran a few fingers through his short black locks.   
    “Why is it a secret? What if you’re put in danger? You can’t go that far from me anyways, so why don’t I come along too?” Although Tetsu seemed like the cold, silent type to most people, he was actually a bit more expressive with his Servamp.   
    “You’re right, it might be dangerous. Which is why Lawless and I want to keep it between us for now. Don’t worry, I won’t go too far. Lawless and I already picked out a meeting spot that is in safe distance to both Eves.” Hugh transformed into a bat and flew out a nearby open window as Tetsu sat back down in his chair. 

~Time skip to the café~

    “Hugh! There you are!” Lawless peeked his head out of the café door and walked back inside with Hugh. The two of them made their way to a table in the very back. “This coffee shop was the way to go, right? Hardly anyone comes here!”  
    Hugh glanced behind him to meet the icy cold stare of one of the waitresses, but as soon as he saw it, the snarl flashed back into a friendly smile. Hugh raised an eyebrow in confusion, but brushed it off and looked back at Lawless. Something seemed different about his expression.   
    “Lawless, are you okay?” Hugh reached out to touch Lawless’s hands, which were stiff on the tabletop.   
    Lawless blinked, “What? Oh. I’m fine. I thought I sensed someone... It’s probably nothing.” His usual avid persona appeared once again. “So, Hugh. I’m going to grab us some coffee.” He stood up, soon returning with two different sized glass mugs.  
    “Here, Hugh. This was the smallest size they had.” Lawless dipped a bendy straw into the mug before sliding it to Hugh’s side of the table.  
    “Thanks.” Hugh hopped up onto the table to enjoy the hot beverage. The cup itself was a little shorter than him, and the liquid inside could have probably served as a small pool had it been filled with chlorinated water.   
    Lawless eagerly downed the steaming coffee in five seconds with no shame, a loud, “Ahh!” erupting from his lips as he planted the cup back onto the table.   
    Hugh, on the other hand, hadn’t even touched his drink yet. He put his lips to the straw, carefully working the hot liquid through the straw to his mouth; the fear of him getting burned by the heated beverage starting to rise the tension in his body. The coffee in the straw had almost made its way into his mouth; Hugh couldn’t wait to taste the bitter-sweet aroma he’d always loved.   
    “Are you two doing okay?” The waitress from before had somehow made her way over to their table without Hugh noticing, and in his surprise he took a big gulp of the flaming drink, setting his entire mouth on fire. He quickly swallowed, the rest of his throat and esophagus getting burned as well-to a lesser extent.   
    “Y-Yeah...I’m good. H-How about you Lawless?” He wearily looked over to Lawless, who nodded at the waitress. The look in Lawless’s eyes were telling her ‘Don’t ask again.’ The waitress seemed to get the message and quickly shuffled away.   
    “Ouch...” Tears swelled in Hugh’s eyes as his tongue and mouth continued to burn.   
    “Are you okay Hugh? You took too big of a sip, didn’t you?” Lawless reached over to a separate cup that Hugh hadn’t noticed before; a tall glass of ice cubes. “I know how to make you better.” Hugh couldn’t help but think that Lawless’s voice was rather seductive as he popped in ice cube into his mouth. “Hugh, c’mere.” The words were a bit muffled with the cube of ice in his mouth, but Hugh understood and obeyed.   
    As soon as Hugh was standing right in front of him, Lawless pressed his lips against Hugh’s, pushing the ice cube into his mouth, along with his tongue.   
    The ice cooled Hugh’s burns and soothed the inside of his mouth, the reassuring feeling of relief overcoming his body as both him and the ice melted into the kiss.   
    Lawless finally pulled back after a few moments to give Hugh some air...even though vampires were technically immortal.   
    “You know...” Once the ice had completely melted, Hugh opened his mouth to speak. “I think... I think this was a good idea.”   
    “What? The ice?” Lawless gave Hugh a smirk. He knew what Hugh was talking about, but he wanted Hugh to say it.   
    Hugh’s face began to turn red. “Well, yes. But also...this. Our...Our relationship. I think it was a good idea...Yeah.” He stumbled with his words like he had never before. His face turned darker as Lawless’s smirk grew. “D-Don’t look at me like that! You’re embarrassing me!” To avoid Lawless’s mischievous gaze, he quickly dove into Lawless’s empty coffee mug.   
    “Oh~? What’s this~? Is it nice and warm in there, Hugh?” He teased, to which Hugh’s face only grew hotter. Lawless leaned down so that his lips just barely touched the rim of the cup, “You’d better come out of there Hugh.” He leaned in closer before blowing a hot breath of air at Hugh’s ear. He continued, whispering ever so gently yet seductively, “You’re lucky we can’t go somewhere more secluded~.”  
    A thin line of blood began to trickle down Hugh’s nose. He quickly tried to hide it by swiping out the handkerchief that was in his pocket.   
    Before Hugh could respond, someone interrupted from behind.   
    “So, Lawless, Hugh. I need to talk to you about something.”   
    The two of them looked up to see none other than their older brother Kuro.


	4. Confrontment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting early because I posted last weeks chapter late.

Chapter 4: Confrontment 

    “What are you trying to say, Sleepy Ash? This is none of your business!” Lawless, annoyed by his older brother’s eavesdropping and also annoyed by the fact that he was tangling with his relationships. “I can be with whoever I want! I haven’t had love like this since-” He stopped himself from saying the word Ophelia.   
    “It’s not right for two Servamps to be together like this. I think you guys should end it before anyone else finds out. Besides,” Kuro squinted his eyes, “I sensed something was fishy ever since the party.”   
    Before Lawless could poke another jab at Kuro, Hugh jumped up onto Lawless’s shoulder. “I think Kuro is just jealous because things aren’t working out with Mahiru. At least not the way he wants it to work out.”   
    As soon as the words left Hugh’s mouth, Kuro’s cheeks turned bright pink.   
    “Idiot. You don’t know what you’re saying. I have no feelings for Mahiru!”  
    Hugh smirked and looked at Lawless, “Aren’t I supposed to be pride? I thought he was supposed to be Sloth.”   
    Kuro grimaced at the roast as his cheeks got hotter. “Shut it!”   
    Hugh and Lawless ignored him, and continued to tease.  
    “Yeah, Hugh. Haven’t you noticed all of the sexual tension when they’re in a room alone together? It’s like you can smell it in the air when you walk in.”   
    “I agree, Lawless. I guess the two of them are too shy to recognize their passion for one another. Well that can be fixed with a quick phone call.”   
    Lawless’s mischievous grin widened as he whipped out his cell phone, “Luckily for me, I think I have Mahiru’s number saved.”  
Kuro tried to snatch Lawless’s cellphone out of his hand, but he was too quick.   
“Nuh uh, Kuro. I’m supposed to be greed.”  
“Wow, it seems as though Kuro is quite delusional today.”  
“Okay guys, you win, okay? Just put the phone down, and I’ll pretend like none of this   
happened. I won’t tell anyone about your relationship.” Kuro put his hands up in defense as he took a cautious step back. It seemed as though when Lawless and Hugh were together, they were unstoppable.   
    “That’s an obedient older brother. Now leave.” Hugh pointed his finger towards the front door of the cafe, “Unless there was something else you wanted.”   
    “Something else? What more do you think I want?”   
    “Love.”


	5. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was studying for the SAT.

Chapter 5: The Confession  
              
            Kuro's eyes went wide with shock as he listened to Hugh and Lawless explain their love making during the party.                              
           Notice Kuro's excitement Lawless leaned in close and whispered into Kuro's ear in a soft, seductive voice, "Maybe next time you could join us."  
          Kuro's face grows a deep shade of rad as he thought of Lawless and Hugh's story and stuttered, "n-no, I  ca-can't do t-that."    
          Lawless  wanting to tease Kuro more ran his hand slowly up Kuro's leg stopping on his inner thigh.   
     Hugh, who has been watching the entire time jumps up and says with words filled with jealousy, "Lawless that's not fair. I thought you wanted me?" A pout forms on Hugh's face.  
      Lawless looks at Hugh and says in a loving but stern voice, "I am greed I can have whoever I want."  
           Just as Kuro is about to give into his temptation, and let Lawless have him, his phone rings. Rushing to answer his phone Kuro accidentally knocks Lawless down and spills coffee all over him.  
~time skip to after Kuro's phone call~  

       "Lawless I am so sorry," Kuro's says in a small voice.  
         Lawless looks and Kuro, and is reminded of how badly he wants his big brother, and says in a commanding voice, "You will pay me back," Lawless winks and continues in a more seductive tone, "if you know what I mean?"  
          As Kuro's face turns a bright pink he rushes out the café meet up with Mahiru, Hugh jumps into Lawless’s arms and whimpers, "You won't leave me for Kuro will you Lawless?"  
    Lawless sensing the fear of abandonment from Hugh says in a loving tone, "Of course not. I am greed after all I will never abandon what is mine."   
     As soon as the words leave Lawless’s mouth he firmly push his lips against Hugh’s forehead.   
     Hugh quickly pulls away as the waitress comes over and says in a shaky voice, “ I-if y-you are fi-finished can y-you p-please leave?"                  
      Lawless looks at the waitress and says in a soft purr, "I am sorry for scaring you earlier, but my 'partner ' here burned his tongue and I was worried about him." Lawless emphasized the word partner.  
      Hugh’s face began to turn red as he rushed to say, "what this idiot is trying to say is, yes we would be more then willing to leave."  
       As Hugh rushes Lawless out of the café he Lawless gets a text from Kuro. Hugh says with words filled with jealousy and curiosity, "what does the text say?"  
      Lawless clicks his tongue at Hugh and says, "jealous doesn't suit you very well. But if you must know Kuro wants to talk to both of us about something important, and wants meet us at Mahiru’s apartment."

~time skip to Mahiru’s apartment~  
     
    Kuro is nervous to have both Lawless and Hugh over without Mahiru or any of the other Eves there.  
    Pushing past the nervousness Kuro looks at Hugh, who seems to be upset, and then at Lawless and says, "You were right I do love Mahiru, but I can never ask him to be mine."   
    To nervous to hold Lawless’s gaze Kuro looks at the floor and continues, "It has been so long since I have felt physical pleasure, and I was wondering if maybe, you know, I can join you two sometime?"  
     After a long pause Kuro finally looks up and is stunned to see both Hugh and Lawless both smiling at him with lust filled eyes.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

    “I still can’t believe that Kuro wants to join us next time we have sex.” Hugh said, still thinking about his conversation with Lawless and Kuro.  
    “I agree, but I guess everyone needs physical pleasure every once in awhile.” Lawless said, his voice uncharacteristically flat.   
    Lawless and Hugh continued to walk in silence for the next few minutes before Lawless yawned, “Well I guess I will message Kuro tonight to iron out the details for tomorrow.”

~Time skip to next day~

       "You're here early," Lawless said as he approached Hugh, who was sitting on a park bench reading.   
Hugh closed the book, "I booked a room at White Water Inn so we can have more privacy. Kuro said he was going to meet us there, right?”   
    Lawless nodded, “Yeah, I called him yesterday. He should be meeting us at the White Water Inn at around eleven for our meeting.”  
    Hugh, stretching, realized that Lawless had a bag slung on his shoulder.   
Curiosity perked, Hugh couldn’t help but ask, “Lawless, what’s in the bag?”   
    Lawless, not wanting to ruin the surprise, winked at Hugh and smirked. “Let's get going,”   
Hugh hid his face as he tugged Lawless in the direction of the White Water Inn.   
    Surprisingly, Kuro was already sitting outside the Inn with Tetsu. They seemed to be talking about something nonchalant.   
    “Hey.” Tetsu’s face was unemotive as usual, but he was still welcoming. Opening the door, he followed behind Lawless, Kuro, and Hugh as they made their way inside, “What’s up? Why are you guys staying here?”   
    Lawless shrugged.   
    “Servamp business.” Hugh dramatically spun around. “Knowing you, I already know which room you booked us.”   
    Tetsu gave a quick nod before the three servamps made their way upstairs.


	7. Its Time

Chapter 7: It’s Time

Closing the door behind them Kuro purred, “It’s Time.”  
“Let's start off nice and slow shall we?” Lawless licked his lips as he started taking off his cloths.  
“Ahhha,” Hugh gasped as Lawless licked his neck.  
“Gosh you always rush into things,” Kuro sighed. Kuro sluggishly started to undress as Lawless pinned Hugh down on the bed.  
“I will let you have the first go at Hugh,” Lawless said mockingly, “since this is your first time.”  
Kuro, not having the desire to think of a come back, lazily walked over to the bed before rubbing his cock. “Shouldn’t we prep him first?” Kuro asked as he bit his lip in anticipation.  
“It’s okay,” Hugh managed to yelp as Lawless fingered his ass.  
Kuro leaned over Hugh and slowly pushed his cock into Hugh’s tight ass, letting out a moan Kuro said, “God, you feel so good. No wonder Lawless is addicted to fucking you.”  
As Kuro continued to thrust into Hugh, Lawless licked his lips as he shoved his cock into Hugh’s small mouth.  
Hugh choking stuttered, “D-don’t shove i-it in all at once.” Saliva dripped from Hugh’s mouth.  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Lawless forced Hugh’s mouth open, “now suck my cock like a good boy.”  Lawless shoved his cock down Hugh’s throat.  
“S-shouldn’t we be more gentle with him?” Kuro asked as he sees the tears starting to form in Hugh’s eyes.  
“No he is fine,” Lawless smirked, “He loves being used like this trust me.”  
Not sure if he should trust Lawless Kuro pulled out slowly and said, “Maybe we should stop.”  
Lawless shoved Kuro out of the way and said, “Let me have a turn fucking Hugh’s ass.”  
“It’s okay Kuro. I like it when I am being used like this,” Hugh moaned, “please Kuro, let me please you.”  
Kuro’s brows creased, “Are you sure?”  
“Y-yes. Please.”  
Kuro signed as he scooted around so he was in front of Hugh. Gently lifting Hugh's face, Kuro wiped the tears from Hugh’s face, “I love you,” Kuro whispered into Hugh’s ear before kissing his cheek.  
“Don’t forget he is mine,” Lawless narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kuro, “I’m only letting you join because I felt sorry for you, so don’t get the wrong idea.”  
“Hey what’s all…,” Mahiru stopped mid sentence when he saw the three Servamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the last chapter. Life has been busy so I can't write anymore.


End file.
